Devil Pray
by Hello-Violet
Summary: Albeit her desire to turn her Supremacy into a positive for her coven, Cordelia quickly makes a decision involving black magic. Papa Legba gives her the option to bring back either Fiona or Misty. Who does she choose? More importantly, what did she have to do to make this nature defying act possible? Is it possible to cope and accept what she's done to make this wish a reality?


This was supposed to be good enough. This surprise, this turn of events that forever changed her life was meant to be a positive turn, the sun breaking through the clouds after the shit-storm that had been Cordelia Goode's recent life. The loss of her husband so close to his betrayal had been a nice little stab wound to a heart that already harbored so many old scars from her mother's gut wrenching work over the years. Those were the scars that mattered the most, since as far as she was concerned, she wished Hank could appear before her eyes so she could burn him alive. His betrayals meant nothing, but it was simply another wrongdoing against her added to the list. What always mattered was her mother, Fiona. The woman had notably destroyed plenty of people in the past, but as her daughter, Cordelia always secretly craved reconciliation.

The relationship between herself and her mother was complicated - and that was lying it down gently. She wasn't sure if her mother was always truly wicked or if that had been acquired through the greed and power of being the Supreme. Watching her abuse her title always made Cordelia sick and while she constantly craved the ability to undo her mother's wrongs, she couldn't deny the need to have her mother in her life. The desire hit her in waves and when they consumed her, it was always difficult to stand back up after being washed up on shore from yet another failed attempt.

Fiona Goode was not above tormenting her own child and risking her emotional well being for the sake of a laugh. And when her only daughter cried, she would get dropped off somewhere so the Supreme could travel the world and continue her glamorous life as a single beauty queen. The younger blonde went through phases of wanting nothing to do with her mother and spent the last several months plowing through another one of them. She hadn't expected her mother to announce that she had cancer and lose her battle so quickly.

The two found a few solitary moments of tenderness and while they were cherished, they weren't enough. Her life had changed so much that Cordelia wished she could share it all with the woman she always bent over backwards to make proud. Now that she was the next Supreme, she knew that the ultimate honor of their kind was exactly the thing to catch Fiona's attention. Of course, she couldn't have been given the title without Fiona dying anyway - making it impossible to abuse her bragging rights.

The title had been given to her three weeks prior, and she already had a house full of witches who weren't scared to admit their powers. It was an achievement that the Supreme and Headmistress took great pride in, knowing that her voice was finally being heard. What she said actually meant something these days. She was reminded of this as she walked into the dining hall and the sound of her red stilettos demanded silence without having to voice it. All of the girls turned their heads in her direction and welcomed her.

Smoothing out her form fitting black dress, she couldn't help but think of her mother. Long sleeves and a cut that ended just below the knee - well, this dress practically came out of her closet. And the way everybody noticed her drew a parallel, but she was glad that nobody in the room feared her. She was adamant that fear didn't elicit success and her friendly approach would hopefully bode well.

Although being Headmistress always made her students see her as an important figure, she was adjusting to these kids thinking she was royalty - and that really did seem to be the case these days. It was something she joked about behind closed doors and as her gaze met Zoe's.

"Your majesty," the sarcasm rolled off of her tongue with such ease that Cordelia cracked a smirk as she told herself that English took second to sarcasm, as far as languages went in the world of Zoe Benson.

As much as she wanted to respond, the blonde didn't want to start making jokes at the expense of the girls. They were new and nervous enough about this drastic shift in lifestyle. She didn't want to compromise the safety and comfort they've managed to find so far.

Normally she would eat with everybody before helping out with lessons. She didn't like to disappear. After a lifetime of her mother disappearing when she needed her the most, Cordelia didn't like the idea of leaving anybody hanging. They didn't have their family present and this home that they were now in would soon become their family in time. She didn't want to continue to be nothing other than a majestic figure that felt beyond reality. Yes, she was proud of her accomplishments and abilities as a witch, but she was a person. A person with an amazing heart and she wanted to feel love, not admiration, or respect out of authority. So the fact that she walked right out the door on the other end of the room caught the attention of Queenie, who was quick to follow after her.

"Hey, your awesomeness," the blonde turned around on her heels to face her friend. After a quick exchange of grins, the younger witch continued since she never needed permission to speak up. "Where you going?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you and Zoe yesterday? I have a few things I need to take care of. Official Supreme business," she rolled her eyes as though to show how inconvenienced she felt by the whole ordeal. "I need to prepare a few things before I get going, so the two of you will need to oversee everything. You're both in charge. When I come back, please let this building still be standing and all of the girls in it unharmed, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

"So what is this official Supreme business? Not to be nosy or anything, but I am on the council. Anything I need to know about?"

She shook her head gently and smiled. "No, not unless you're willing to take over and do all of my paperwork."

"Nope, nope," Queenie put her hands up as though she were surrendering and backed up. "I'm alright. You have fun."

At the same time, both witches turned their backs to one another and walked in the directions they were needed in. "Oh, but of course," and with that, she was headed down into the basement, making sure twice that it was locked, then placed an enchantment on it to be extra safe.

When she reached the floor and walked off into the room she was needed in, she used a wave of her hand to seal off the door to the room she just entered, even though nobody would make it down there to begin with. Her mother's paranoia rubbed off - of all the traits to inherit. "I'm here," her voice was somber and all too casual for the meeting she had set up. It wan't at all meant for the council or anything Supreme involved. In fact, she wanted this to stay as far from anybody's knowledge as possible.

"Ah, there you are," a heavily accented voice practically laughed throughout his speech. "Miss Cordelia, I thought you be too afraid to call for me again."

"I've summoned you be-"

"Nobody summons Papa Legba. He comes if he wants."

"I've summoned you because I've done what you've asked for. Are you going to hold your end of the bargain?" the blonde did her best not to show how disgusted she was with herself for being in contact with this creature. Even in your most desperate state should you avoid Papa Legba. He was nothing but bad news and Codelia voiced this several times in the past and would continue to in the future. Nobody would know about this.

Sensing what she was thinking, he stepped out of the shadows, glowing red eyes showing before any other part of his horrifying being could be seen. "You left that good girl behind the first time you called upon me," he laughed melodically. "And the second time. Now it's the third time and yes, it's the charm, but do not tell yourself that you are a clean being." Closing his eyes for a moment, taking in his surroundings and gathering information in a way that only he was capable, a twisted smile stole his feature before his red eyes opened once more. "Ah, you've done what I've asked. You are no good girl if you're able to-"

"Don't say it out loud," the blonde demanded harshly before reminding herself that he had all of the power right now. If he left, he didn't have to come back to help if he didn't want to. "Please," her voice a mere whisper, a plead not to hear him summarize her actions.

"Very well. I'm busy today," a smirk evident on his face, he held out a hand. "The ashes of the one you choose."

His words were like a stab wound to the heart. She could take it. There have been so many in her life. "When you put it like that I sound-"

"Horrible? Sort of like you're cheating death? Breaking the laws of nature, yes?"

Conversations with him did nothing but make her feel worse, so she chose not to respond this time around. Instead, she walked across the room where a vase stood so lonely in the middle. She picked it up and held it out for Papa Legba to take. When he didn't move, a groan escaped her and she walked back over to him to close the distance. He then took it and after chanting something beyond her knowledge, he poured the vase upside down. Cordelia fell to her knees to catch the dust from it, but it never fell.

"It has been done."

She looked up at him and mouthed the words "thank you," even though she should have known better not to thank the devil himself.

"Don't thank me. You've done this yourself and you know such magic comes at a price. We've talked about this. Your soul looks a little blackened these days, huh?"

"No," she stood up and held her breath when he moved so close that his face was just a few inches from her own. Whether or not she imagined it, she could have sworn his skin gave off a heat that could blister. "I will keep myself in check. This is it."

"Yeah, yeah. Until the next time. And now we need to seal the deal, unless you want me to undo it?"

Before he could even think about it, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Having him near felt scorching hot, and yet his lips made her body freeze. It was like there was nothing - no soul, nothing. Her body trembled as she wished for it to stop.

When it finally did, he looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Now you need to find her."

"What?!"

"I told you I'd bring her back. I didn't say where I'd bring her to."

"You didn't mention that before."

"Neither did you," after a violent stare down, he detected defeat. She hadn't asked where he'd bring her. When you don't cover all of the details, he took creative liberty. "Ah, see you need to be more careful next time, because there will be a next time. Don't worry, she's not too far. It's somewhere isolated so you don't need to worry about her screams grabbing any unwanted attention. Maybe I'll be nice and drop a clue if I feel generous."

And with that, he was gone. The vase fell to the floor but didn't break. Cordelia took in their conversation. "What the fuck?" she whispered. Where was she supposed to go? Would she be able to find them? "FUCK!" the closest thing to her was the vase and without any thought, she kicked it and watched it fly across the room and crash into the wall. This time around, it broke into a million pieces. A few of them came back far enough to cut her skin, but her mind was too occupied with the new task at hand to notice the blood running down her legs. "Fuck..."


End file.
